Tonight I've fallen, and I can't get up
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: This is based off of the song "Tonight" by FM Static, and it contains character death. "Exactly one year ago, The World Trade Center was attacked by Terrorists. Exactly one year ago, the love of Atobe's life died." I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


**This is my first time writing a story with character death. Please read and review. And I'm about to cry... I haven't even started it yet! Dx **

—————

"It's been one year."

Atobe's words rang out into the empty room. His empty room. If He was still alive, he'd be lying in bed beside Keigo. His honey brown hair would float around his head like a halo. He'd look peaceful. He'd look beautiful. But, he wasn't here. He'd never be here. Atobe excepted this a long time ago.

Exactly one year ago, the World Trade Center in New York was attacked by terrorists. Exactly one year ago, Tezuka Kunimitsu was on his way to New York. Exactly one year ago, the star tennis player was in one of those planes. Exactly one year ago, the love of Atobe Keigo's life died.

_I remember the times we spent together_

_All those drives_

_We had a million questions all about our lives_

_and when we got to New York_

_Everything felt right_

_I wish you were here with me_

_Tonight._

Atobe wasn't actually with Tezuka that day, but when he found out the Twin Towers had been struck, his heart had froze. Had stopped beating. He just _knew _something had happened.

_I remember the days we spent together _

_Were not enough_

_And it used to feel like dreaming_

_except we always woke up_

_Never thought not having you here now_

_would hurt so much_

_Tonight I've fallen_

_And I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands_

_To come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight._

_I remember the time you told me _

_about when you were eight_

_and all those things you said that night_

_that just couldn't wait._

_I remember the car you were last seen in_

_And the games we would play_

_All the times we spilled our coffee_

_And stayed out way to late_

_I remember the time you sat and told me _

_About your Jesus_

_and how to never look back_

_Even if no one believes us_

Atobe probably would of replaced the word "Jesus" with "Tennis", but oh well. The song flowed fluently through his radio.

He sniffled a bit and wiped at his eyes. Damn. He was crying.

_When it hurts so bad_

_sometimes not having you here..._

_I sing,_

_Tonight I've fallen_

_And I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come _

_and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight._

_I sing,_

_Tonight I've fallen_

_And I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come _

_and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight._

"Dammit." Atobe muttered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Stupid song. Stupid tears. Stupid terrorists..." He bit his lip hard. "Dammit!" He picked up his pillow and threw it hard against his closed bedroom door.

The tears fell freely from his eyes, landing on his silk comforter and leaving behind little water marks. "I love you, Tezuka..." Atobe murmured, head hung as if he were trying to conceal his tears.

Tezuka wasn't coming back. Atobe knew that. He couldn't bring him back either. Obviously, he didn't get over his lover's death. He thought he had passed this particular mile stone, but he hadn't.

Atobe looked up, tears streaking his cheeks, at the picture of Tezuka on his bedside table. It was a picture of a few years back, when they first started dating. Tezuka had been completely unaware of Atobe taking the picture. He was looking up at the falling Cherry Blossoms above him, smiling only slightly.

Atobe picked up the picture and looked at it, running his fingers over the glass.

There was a light knock at the door before it was pushed open. Atobe quickly wiped his eyes and looked up, trying his best to look dignified.

"Master? A few of your friends are here to see you." The maid bowed and took a few steps back to reveal Chotaro, Shishido, Gakuto, and Jirou.

"What're you guys doing here?" Atobe asked as the maid stepped out of the room and let the others in. She shut the door quietly behind the group.

"We came to visit you." Jirou said quietly, moving to sit on the edge of Atobe's bed, and the other's followed suit. "Are you alright?"

Yes, all of Seigaku and Hyotei had known about Atobe and Tezuka.

"Ore-sama is fine." Atobe said, looking down at the picture clutched in his hands.

"Atobe," Shishido placed a gentle hand on Keigo's shoulder. "You don't have to stay strong around us. We know you were crying. So just... Go ahead and let it out. We'll cry with you."

Atobe looked around at the group slowly, frowning a bit. His face softened, and his shoulders started shaking.

Jirou moved closer and wrapped his arms around the distraught captain. "It's okay." He said softly, tears streaking his own cheeks. Gakuto was crying, but only because Jirou was. Shishido wasn't crying, but an intense look of pain was set apon his face. Chotaro was near tears. He moved a bit closer to Atobe, but didn't touch him.

The five of them sat there for a while, crying and looking sad.

Finally, when Atobe felt he couldn't cry anymore, he said, "No one speaks of any of this."

"Aye, aye." Gakuto said quietly.

**___________**

**Okay, I'm crying. God, I hate myself... I didn't even want to write this! But it wouldn't go away! DX**


End file.
